bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
LongYu
“Imperfection defines mortality.” 周孫雲 (Zhōu Sūnyún), better known by his courtesy name 龍玉 (Lóngyù) is an active member of the Blue Hoods in Eleria, currently in C-Rank. Few are currently aware of his existence within the guild yet many have heard the music of his flute. If one was to capture his attention, well, the wandering musician is not one to forget. Appearance From first impressions, he resembles an elegant male human standing at 6' donning black robes with a red interior; a traditional design known in the East as shēnyī (深衣). Long jet black hair, tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon drapes along his back. His skin appears fair, free from blemishes or wrinkles. An air of grace surrounds him, auburn eyes peering out eagerly at the first sight of true beauty. He carries with him a bag tied around his waist, along with an obsidian coloured flute which has a red charm tied to the end of it. If his flute is not in his hands, he would be seen carrying an intricate fan made of crane feathers. Personality Many would describe LongYu as an individual with high standards, perhaps due to his noble background. In truth, it is because of his views upon the world that cause him to be quite cynical of everything, often able to make the simplest of things into the most complicated of moral dilemmas. This, coupled with his elaborate upbringing has given LongYu the silver tongue he speaks with now, and one of his more defining traits. Often paying extra attention to the way he presents himself it is rare to catch him off guard, as often he imagines himself to be at least 3 steps ahead. Although not as intelligent as the scholars he grew up knowing his excellent charisma made up for that, further reinforced by his eloquent speech and elegance. Being under the assumption that he is quite sufficient to do most of the tasks presented to him he oftentimes brings forth a false sense of confidence, yet he will never show it. An important skill that he learned was to hide the emotions that he brings forth to others, after all, sentiment is the greatest weakness a person can have. His interactions with others rely on how much interest LongYu has towards that specific individual. With a belief that every action a mortal does in this world seeks to benefit themselves first; LongYu acts in a similar way towards those that he works with or befriends. Friend is a very strong word and one that he uses sparingly. He is more fond of calling people acquaintances, and only after he can assure his trust into that specific individual will he use the term friend. Rarely is he seen without his signature obsidian flute, an instrument that he is quite inseparable from for good reason. The flute is something that is considered LongYu’s most prized possession, an immaculate instrument that seems to be free from any signs of age or use, as though bound to him by magic. Music is one of the few things that LongYu finds beautiful in this world, specifically his music. One day he hopes to find the true meaning of beauty, in a world riddled with imperfections as far as the eye can see. Story The Lands to the East Being born a noble was perhaps the first blessing that LongYu could count in his life, as his childhood was free from the issues that many commoners had. Although strict his upbringing was full of purpose, and rarely did he felt a lack of direction. Alongside his brother, the two of them were privileged enough to acquire a beneficial education and gain the attention of the other nobles. His father was an advisor to the Emperor, a prestigious member of the council to match his prideful manner. With such an influential figure in the family, both LongYu and his brother worked tirelessly to improve their own reputation, quickly gaining the attention of the populace which pleased their father greatly. Naturally being the younger of the two there was more pressure placed upon his elder brother, which had given him more freedom to discover his own ideals. Oftentimes he found himself wandering amongst the city, or playing his Guqin at the Imperial Gardens, which he had been granted entrance on behalf of his father. With his elder brother given the task of succeeding the family, LongYu was allowed more time to socialize as well, slowly becoming popular amongst the citizens of Shou Lung. With the grace and charisma, he possessed LongYu soon began to have great expectations of himself, knowing that many found him to be perfection, yet finding himself so imperfect in every way. With every word of praise he received, he realized how they began to feel repetitive, almost empty. Yet these were feelings that he did not often show, as they did not befit a noble well. Darling, my Darling Due to his natural wandering nature, LongYu would often take his walks outside of the Kingdom Walls, towards the forests that surround it. There he would find the peace he so sought for, and for many a day, he would often stroll around the forests, free from the disturbance of the busy city. It was during one of these walks that his curiosity would be taken by the music of a flute, a tune he had not heard before. Wandering through the forests he found himself breaking through the foliage, standing at the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small lake, crystal blue water shimmering with the sunlight. Along the edge of the lake was smooth grey rock, what looked like an obsidian-coloured flute resting atop it. Yet the music continued to play, the source seemingly from the flute upon the stone. With careful footsteps he moved forward towards the stone, acting as though entranced by the melody. Every note, every beat, every step he took all flowed in perfect harmony. To see such perfection in an imperfect world brought tears to his eyes as he bolted forward, gently picking up the flute with both his hands, eyes wide with anticipation. Even as he held the flute in his hands the music played on, as with bated breath he brought the mouthpiece to his lips, closing his eyes with a smile upon his face. “Darling?" A voice echoed inside of his mind, yet he paid no attention to it. With the obsidian flute in his hands, he continued to play the instrument, unable to believe the music blessing his ears. Such melody...such harmony… so much perfection in one instrument. “Is that you?” The passion grew within him, fueling his breath as he brought his music to a crescendo, feeling the music envelop him in a gentle blanket. Such a feeling was intoxicating, addicting, mesmerizing and so much more! Such beauty, such perfection, never had he felt such a thing! Time seemed to stop as he played until his breath ran out, letting the last note fade into the air before he pried the flute from his lips. Eyes wide and panting he looked at the instrument, tears continuing to stream from his eyes. “Darling?” “Y...Yes?” “Is that really you?” Swallowing the lump in his throat he gently gripped the flute, words coming from his lips in an almost rushed manner. “Y-Yes, it’s me.” “Have you finally returned? Oh, Darling, tell me, have you found the meaning of true beauty?” A pause, as for a moment LongYu was speechless, unsure how to respond. Such a question not even he had an answer to, yet he had told the voice a lie. If he said no, would he lose the flute...would he lose the music? “No...I...I realized that I could not bear to find the truth with you. I came back, came back so that I could bring you with me.” “You told me that you wouldn’t come back until you found the answer… I...I thought you had left me behind. So much time has passed, but now...now you have returned to me…” As from the flute, a burst of energy surged through LongYu’s fingertips, his body tightening as he looked up at the sky, his eyes wide with pain. Through bloodshot eyes he stared up at the sky, unable to move as he watched a figure descend upon him… “Take me with you… forever and always” And oh how beautiful she was. LongYu, of Endless Beauty Life seemed to continue on for LongYu, the same repetitive events happening day in day out, talking to the same nobles, meeting with the same officials, gossiping with the same maidens. In a world riddled with imperfections, a monotonous routine of events was almost enough to make him mad, yet he had an appearance to keep up. Many did notice that he seemed to walk with newfound confidence, even more than he had before. The newfound charisma that LongYu possessed caused his popularity to grow even more within the city, many gossiping at how close to perfection he was. Many had thought of him to be quite literally an incarnation of beauty, encapsulated in a single man. It was from these rumours that LongYu had received his first title, Of Endless Beauty. A wonderful title to be sure...if the world was blind to what beauty is. The imperfections of the world were highlighted further since the day he acquired the flute, even the smallest changes seemed to make him flinch. Constantly being told of how perfect he was, yet finding himself riddled with imperfections, it wasn’t long before he found himself at his limit. How could one find the meaning of true beauty, in a world so tainted with impurity? The answer he sought for could not be found at his home, no, the answer would be elsewhere for him to find. Knowing that his elder brother would be more than capable of taking care of the family LongYu asked for his father’s permission to embark on a journey away from the kingdom. Many had wondered why he had decided to leave, especially with his popularity within the city and the council. When asked about the reasoning behind his journey he would simply smile, twirling the obsidian-coloured flute in his left hand. “I seek the meaning of true beauty.” “You and I both, darling~” Trivia * He is the 'scholar' that Garruk mentioned he owed his life to ** LongYu was the one who provided shelter for the goliath when he first arrived into a human civilization as an outlander * Commonly seen with a flute he is also proficient with the GuZheng and Guqin, traditional eastern instruments that most nobles know how to play * Generally, his presence is recognized by the sound of his music before his appearance * Despite not being too keen on alcohol he can become easily intoxicated and the changes to his personality are quite drastic while drunk * Despite the rather neutral exterior he presents, he has a hidden soft spot for small adorable creatures * He will often call his flute "Darling" which is directed towards the spirit that inhabits his instrument Category:Active Category:C-Ranks Category:LNU